Lacey Alwin
Lacey Alwin is the daughter of the bear king, King Alwin, who's kingdom she left to be with her forbidden lover, a bear named Roger Shariah. She has a daughter, the first born hybrid child, Atiya. History The self-proclaimed king’s daughter. She grew up as the apple of her father’s eyes. She was the most cunning and skilled, showing talent for fighting and planning. She was loyal to him, so he gifted her care of her brother when she turned fourteen and his mother died while in labor. She raised the boy, constantly shielding him from the horrors she endured while also thriving on them. She spent most of the time during the day training personally with their father, but the nighttimes were John’s. She developed a ferocious body meant for moving about, and honed her mind as well as John’s when she read him the history books of their race. No one dared to harm John, because it wasn’t the king that would be seeking them out, it was Lacey herself. She became an Elite, one of her father’s best soldiers, without letting John near any of the violence, using her own favoritism to keep her father from pushing the subject. She became all that she was to protect her baby brother, giving her a compassion that is unmatchable. Her brother was killed by a few rogue lions when he was sixteen, prompting her father to take his rage out on her. He nearly beat her to death with his bare hands. When Lacey was finally alone, she set out to avenge her brother’s death. When she got to Canada, however, she fell in love with a lion named Roger Shariah (who she calls either ‘Rouhi,’ meaning ‘My Soul,’ in Arabic, or Iggi, which is his given tribal name, because she considers ‘Roger’ an ugly American name), and met him in secret. She became pregnant with their daughter and went into hiding until the newly deemed Atiya, or ‘a gift,’ was six months old. Physical Appearance Human The lean girl is covered in old scars, but her body is rigid with muscle. She has a hard, ivory-colored face and rounded green eyes that reflect like emerald. Her hair is dirty blonde and cut very short so that it wraps against her head, spiking out at odd angles sometimes. She wears dark clothing, such as jogging pants and battle suits, and she has quick, capable hands. Bear Lacey has a pretty fierce bear form - tall at the shoulder, with thick white fur and a long, angular face. She's bigger than usual because of her royal blood, and she has perfectly fine, sharp teeth for when Roger talks back. Personality She developed two sides to herself: One was full of compassion for her brother, and the other was full of rage and evil, destined only for her father. Sometimes, when you look at her, you'll wonder who you're actually seeing. Now that she's out of her father's influence, Lacey is more nurturing and much calmer, but when angered the King's ferocity will come through her, and that is something everyone is afraid of. Relationships With Parents She hates her father because of his cruelty. If she saw him, she would kill him. She never knew her mother, and she knows that her life would be different if her mother had survived giving birth. With the kind of childhood she had, it's impossible to say that she loved her father at even one point. With Bonded Mate She's very sweet on Roger, and she turns into a sweet person when confronted with his puppy-dog eyes. When asked how much she loves him, she'd only be able to give you warm cheeks and a shake of the head, defining how immature their relationship is at this point, and how much room there is for growth. Sure, they're Bonded, but there are so many things for them to still experience. With Children Lacey adores her child. Atiya is the best thing that's ever happened to her, and she wouldn't give her up for anything, hybrid or not. She only trusts Roger with her, because he's the only person that loves the girl as much as Lacey does. With Other Pride Members Lacey is a bear, so when invited into the pride, it causes a bit of hostility. But one can quickly see that Lacey is not her father, and has a unique personality all her own. It takes the teachings of both Asiyo and Nisiyo to make the other pride members calm themselves.